NO PUEDO EVITARLO
by Kaho - Kazuki
Summary: Hubo una vez que pude verla como lo que era: mi hermana. Pero después las cosas empezaron a complicarse conforme pasaba el tiempo. No sabía qué era lo que me pasaba pero sabía que era algo especial y no podía evitarlo… amor. Incesto SxS
1. Nueva casa

**NO PUEDO EVITARLO**

 _TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A CLAMP_

 _ **NOTA: Si no te gusta este género favor de salir y no criticar**_

* * *

Era un día soleado como cualquier otro. Ese día comenzaban las vacaciones de verano y todos estaban con sus familias planeando a dónde ir. Nosotros por el contrario esperábamos las vacaciones para poder mudarnos de casa.

Sí, mi hermana y yo estamos en secundaria y no podíamos empacar debido a que la escuela nos consumía. Nuestro padre quería que nos cambiáramos debido a que ya no podíamos seguir pagando la casa. Yo le sugerí muchas veces que podría empezar a trabajar, yo ya tengo 15 años y pueden darme cualquier empleo de medio tiempo. Pero nuestro padre se negaba; él quería que terminara hasta el final mis estudios y no tuviera contratiempos.

En fin, hablando ya un poco más de nosotros… así es, sólo somos 3: mi padre, mi hermana y yo. Mi madre murió cuando apenas tenía 5 años, a veces la extraño porque recuerdo algunas cosas de ella. Mi padre nos ha mantenido siempre y a pesar de que tenemos algunas dificultades económicas, él ha podido salir adelante.

Mi hermana sólo es un año menor que yo, está en segundo grado de secundaria y siempre anda distraída. Por más que le digo que se concentre en las clases, ella termina pasando las materias con lo mínimo requerido. Ella no recuerda mucho a nuestra madre, creo que es lo mejor. Siempre he dicho que una chica necesita más de su madre que de su padre, pero en este caso, Sakura ha podido salir adelante con la ayuda de nuestro padre.

Así que volviendo a lo anterior, estábamos mudándonos a una casa más pequeña, así nuestro padre no tendría problemas en pagar los servicios que conlleva. ¿Qué quién es? Pues su nombre es Fujitaka Kinomoto, es profesor de la universidad y se especializa en arqueología. La verdad es que siempre lo he admirado e incluso ha hecho que nazca mi interés por la historia. De Sakura no puedo decir lo mismo, ella es más aficionada a los deportes y a la música.

No íbamos a cambiar de escuela ni de trabajo, sólo el rumbo cambiaría un poco. Sakura realmente estaba emocionada pero yo estaba preocupado en cómo solventaríamos los gastos de remodelación y transporte ya que quedaba un poco más lejos de la gran ciudad.

—Vamos Syaoran, quita ya esa cara. ¿No te da gusto que vayamos a cambiar de panorama? Incluso conoceremos gente nueva— Sakura tenía una gran sonrisa, que si no supiera lo que estaba pasando, me contagiaría su alegría.

—Y tú deberías de ser más sensata y pensar a lo que nos enfrentaremos. Una mudanza significa que por un tiempo no podremos cocinar ni tener un espacio donde comer o dormir. Sin pensar en todo el dinero que nos costará instalarnos— Había veces que mi hermana me desesperaba

—¿Por qué siempre eres tan amargado? Deberías verle el lado bueno a las cosas por una vez en tu vida— Sakura empezaba a hacer un puchero mientras le reclamaba

—¿Amargado? ¿Y tú por qué siempre tienes que ser tan infantil? — Era oficial, habíamos empezado a pelear de nuevo

—Vamos chicos, dejen de pelear. Ya verán que nos irá muy bien en esta nueva casa. Me contaron que el lugar es bastante tranquilo y la vida es un poco menos agitada.

Ahí estaba de nuevo nuestro padre tratando de hacernos sentir mejor y minimizando los problemas. A veces lo culpo por ser así, por su culpa Sakura no vive en el mundo real.

Íbamos en el auto y todo era silencio, sólo se escuchaba la música del radio. Aún nos faltaba como una hora para llegar.

Para mí era como un martirio, el calor no ayudaba y Sakura ponía su música melosa en el auto. Yo ya estaba harto. ¿Por qué a todas las chicas les gusta la música cursi?

Después de un rato el calor era bastante fuerte, ya había empezado a cabecear. Esto de viajar mucho rato y sin comer era horrible. De repente sentí un peso sobre mi hombro derecho y noté que Sakura ya me había ganado. Se había quedado profundamente dormida. Yo sin pensarlo mucho recargué mi cabeza sobre la suya para poder descansar un rato también.

—Muy bien dormilones, ya llegamos— Gritó nuestro padre desde afuera del auto, haciendo que ambos nos despertáramos apresuradamente.

—Vaya, es bonita. Me gusta el color amarillo que tiene— Gritó Sakura emocionada

Par mí no era más que una casa más pequeña que la que teníamos, así que no me emocionaba mucho la idea.

—Sé que es un poco más pequeña pero podremos adaptarnos sin problemas— Dijo mi padre que al parecer leyó mis pensamientos

—¡Hay que entrar a verla! — Creo que si la lleváramos a vivir a una cueva, ella de todas formas sería feliz

Al entrar pude suspirar de alivio al notar que la cas no necesitaba mucha remodelación, estaba en buen estado y no había necesidad de volverla a pintar ni de reparar los techos.

Subimos al segundo piso y sólo encontramos un cuarto.

—Esperen ¿Sólo hay 2 habitaciones en esta casa? — Exclamé un poco enojado.

Habíamos pasado una habitación junto al comedor en la planta baja y arriba sólo había un cuarto con un baño incluido.

—Lo siento Syaoran, no pude encontrar una casa que tuviera tres habitaciones. Así que ustedes van a tener que compartir…

—¿¡Qué?! — Gritamos ambos viéndonos el uno al otro totalmente en desacuerdo

—Yo quiero mi espacio, Syaoran siempre se queja de todo lo que hago. — Sakura empezaba a hacer su típico puchero

—Pues no te diría nada si no fueras tan infantil y escandalosa— Repliqué yo enojado

—¿Escandalosa? El que no sea un cerebrito como tú, no quiere decir que todos seamos infantiles y escandalosos— Mi hermana sí que sabía hacerme enojar

—De vez en cuando deberías ponerte a estudiar o a leer, claro si es que sabes hacerlo— Le dije en sarcasmo haciendo que se pusiera roja del enojo

—A ver chicos, ya dejen de pelear. No hay discusión al respecto, ambos dormirán aquí. Además eso les ayudará a llevarse mejor, a veces pareciera que no son hermanos. — Nuestro padre estaba realmente molesto, de verdad era raro verlo de esa manera.

Ni hablar, tendríamos que convivir y compartir habitación. Por suerte éste estaba bastante amplio, cabrían nuestras camas, un pequeño escritorio y unos libreros con nuestra ropa. Pero creo que tendríamos un problema con el baño. Creo que siempre estaremos peleándonos sobre quien se bañará primero.

Todo el día fue de estar descargando las cosas e instalándonos en la nueva casa. Tuvimos que pedir algo de comer debido a que ya era muy tarde y todos nos moríamos de hambre.

Al final sólo nos faltaban unas cajas con las cosas de Sakura y mías. Le había dicho a mi padre que me las dejara a mí ya que él tenía que preparar un proyecto que debía de terminar antes de que las vacaciones terminaran.

Al bajar al auto, Sakura ya se encontraba ahí esperándome. Ya había separado cuáles eran sus cajas y suponía que las restantes eran las mías.

—¿Quieres empezar por lo ligero o lo más pesado? — Me preguntó mi hermana

—Creo que lo ligero primero, sino ya no podré bajar por las demás cajas— Después de todo aun faltarían mis cosas

Yo llevaba dos de sus cajas apiladas y ella llevaba unas bolsas. Venía platicándome sobre lo que había investigado de supermercados, cafés y parques que había a la redonda. Era extraño pero en eso sí le estaba prestando atención. Había temas de chicas que me contaba y la verdad no me interesaban en lo más mínimo.

No sé cómo pasó, pero mi pie se atoró en una parte del piso que estaba ligeramente levantado y eso hizo que me fuera hacia adelante y cayera al piso.

—Syaoran ¿estás bien? — Mi hermana se había preocupado bastante

—Sí tranquila, sólo me tropecé— Al voltear hacia atrás me fijé que era una tabla que no estaba bien clavada y fue por eso que me caí.

Al levantarme me fije que una de las cajas de Sakura se había abierto y yacía esparcida en el piso toda su ropa interior. Mi reacción fue de quedarme inmóvil y apenarme por lo que estaba viendo.

—¡Oh no! — Sakura se agachó rápidamente a meter rápidamente todas las prendas a la caja.

Quise agacharme para ayudarla pero ella no me lo permitió

—¡No Syaoran! No la toques. ¡Voltéate! —

Yo obedecí inmediatamente. Nunca había visto de cerca la ropa interior de una chica y menos la de mi hermana. Dios, sentía mi cara arder de la vergüenza. Ella estaba toda roja también.

—Lo siento. No era mi intención. —Dije aun dándole la espalda

—¿Te disculpas por haberte caído? — Respondió Sakura un poco más tranquila —No te preocupes, fue un accidente. Ya puedes voltearte por cierto—

Yo obedecí y sólo atiné a recoger ambas cajas y llevarlas hasta nuestra habitación.

Todo el rato estuve subiendo y bajando cosas. Cuando terminé, fui a mi cama y me recosté. Estaba exhausto

En ese momento Sakura estaba saliendo de ducharse y llevaba puesta una pijama rosa.

—¿Syaoran? — Habló en un susurro

—¿Mmm? — Estaba quedándome dormido que ya ni siquiera quería hablar

—Gracias por ayudarme con mis cosas— Dijo amablemente mientras se sentaba en su cama, al otro lado de la habitación.

Me sorprendió cuando me agradecía por algo, normalmente mi hermana era muy orgullosa para esas cosas.

—No fue nada pero para la otra tú cargas tu ropa— Le dije con una media sonrisa haciendo que ella se riera

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? Pues aquí iniciando otra historia, la idea se me vino de repente xD. Espero que les guste este nuevo género. Espero sus reviews!**


	2. Empezando de cero

**NO PUEDO EVITARLO**

 _TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A CLAMP_

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

— _¿Syaoran? — Habló en un susurro_

— _¿Mmm? — Estaba quedándome dormido que ya ni siquiera quería hablar_

— _Gracias por ayudarme con mis cosas— Dijo amablemente mientras se sentaba en su cama, al otro lado de la habitación._

 _Me sorprendió cuando me agradecía por algo, normalmente mi hermana era muy orgullosa para esas cosas._

— _No fue nada pero para la otra tú cargas tu ropa— Le dije con una media sonrisa haciendo que ella se riera_

* * *

 **EMPEZANDO DE CERO**

Llevábamos todo el día desempacando y limpiando, fue muy duro pero por lo menos para el anochecer ya teníamos casi todo listo.

—Me duele casi todo el cuerpo— Dijo de repente Sakura estirándose un poco

—Eso es resultado de que nunca haces ejercicio— Le dije mientras doblaba mi ropa para guardarla

—Claro que sí, hago mucho ejercicio. Al estar de porrista no te imaginas todo lo que hacemos, además de que siempre estoy haciendo gimnasia—

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No discutiré contigo sobre eso, simplemente decía que como no has hecho ningún trabajo de fuerza en los brazos, ya están adoloridos—

—Bueno… quizás tengas razón— Dijo Sakura sacando la lengua

Se llegó la hora de la cena y por lo menos pudimos utilizar la mesa esta vez. Ya casi terminábamos de acomodarnos y la verdad todo estaba quedando de maravilla.

—¿Por qué no se toman el dia? Han estado trabajando muy duro y supongo que deben de estar exhaustos— Comentó mi papá mientras comía un bocado

—¡Siii! hay que salir Syaoran, debemos descubrir que hay por los alrededores— Sakura gritaba emocionada y me miraba con sus ojos de cachorrito

—Bueno creo que no tengo elección— Siempre me tocaba acompañarla en sus locas aventuras

—Muy bien y también aprovechando que saldrán, les haré una lista de algunas cosas que nos faltan— Nuestro padre era muy bueno en los detalles, era como si tomara el papel de nuestra madre a la vez

Ya era de noche y todos se encontraban dormidos excepto yo. Aún no me acostumbraba al nuevo cuarto y menos teniendo a mi hermana al otro lado de la habitación. A veces hablaba dormida o se movía mucho. Hasta ahora no hemos tenido problemas por el espacio, pero temía que después los hubiera al iniciar clases.

—Syaoran— Llamó despacio mi hermana, así que me giré para verla y vi que estaba como entre despierta y dormida

—¿Por qué no tienes novia? —

Yo me quedé bastante sorprendido por esa pregunta

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso tan de repente? —

—Porque veo que tienes a muchas chicas a tu alrededor todo el tiempo. Les gustas por ser inteligente y ser bueno en los deportes— Respondió Sakura tallándose un ojo

—Mejor duerme que ya es muy tarde— Le respondí en voz baja esquivando su pregunta

—Si, buenas noches— Y sin decir nada más se volvió a quedar dormida. De verdad que ella se duerme con mucha facilidad

Su pregunta hizo que me cuestionara de verdad el por qué ninguna chica me había llamado la atención aun. Siempre que alguien se me declara yo la rechazo. La verdad es que por el momento sólo me interesan mis estudios y quiero entrar después a una buena escuela. Pero había algo más; siempre que veo a esas chicas las notaba muy superficiales e hipócritas, no había ninguna que me llamara la atención. Las veo vacías y tontas, quizás siempre me quedaría soltero al pensar de esa manera.

Una misteriosa silueta se miraba a lo lejos, podía distinguir que se trataba de una chica. Había algo en ella que me atraía. Todo eran sólo sombras y no podía distinguir de quién se trataba. Empecé a dar unos pasos hacia ella y de repente escuché que murmuraba mi nombre. Se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte…

—¡Syaoran! — Oí de repente cómo gritaba alguien haciendo que despertara. ¿Toda esa visión había sido un sueño?

Al observar bien, era mi hermana quien estaba a mi lado arrodillada en mi cama con cara de preocupación

—¿Qué sucede? — Pregunté alarmado sin saber qué hacia ella a un lado de mí

—Me preocupaste. De repente empezaste a hablar entre sueños pero no entendía qué era lo que decías. Entonces sin más levantaste la mano y me preocupé. Creí que tenías una pesadilla— Sakura sí que era una niña preocupona

Suspiré un poco molesto. Quería saber de quién se trataba la chica de mi sueño.

—Estoy bien Sakura. ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo? — Pregunté mientras notaba que ya eran las 3 de la madrugada

—Mmm verás, es que…— En eso se oyó un relámpago y ella rápidamente se tapó los oídos.

—Ah ya veo— Le dije mientras le hacía un espacio en mi cama. Ella sin dudarlo se subió y se acostó a mi lado.

Desde que era niña, Sakura siempre le ha temido a los relámpagos. A mí siempre se me han hecho fascinantes, incluso un día hice una investigación sobre truenos y relámpagos. Pero al parecer a mi hermana le aterraban y no entendía por qué. Desde que tengo memoria, siempre que llueve ella pide dormir conmigo. Hasta cierto punto la entiendo pero si cayera un rayo en nuestra casa, no creo que esté a salvo si duerme en mi cama; pero no puedo culparla, ella es después de todo mi hermanita.

Al dia siguiente pude despertarme temprano debido a que nos hacían falta en nuestras ventanas unas cortinas. La luz del sol entraba de lleno y a mí siempre me ha molestado. Creo que Sakura y yo discutiremos al respecto ya que ella prefiere las ventanas sin cortinas.

Quise moverme y no pude debido a que sentí un brazo sobre mi pecho y un peso sobre mi hombro izquierdo. Se trataba de mi hermana profundamente dormida. Genial, ahora me babearía el hombro. Mientras esperaba a que despertara, seguí pensando en la chica de mi sueño. A pesar de que volví a dormirme, ya no pude soñar con ella de nuevo.

Cuando giré mi cabeza y vi a Sakura, me puse a pensar qué sería de ella en un futuro. A veces me parecía que era un poco infantil para su edad. Quizás cuando cumpliera 15 años cambiaría. Me preocupaba el hecho de que no pudiera vivir al 100% en el mundo real. Dicen que la ignorancia es la felicidad, y así era con ella. Pero podrían lastimarla tarde o temprano si no abría los ojos a la realidad.

Siempre nos han dicho que a pesar de ser hermanos y de llevarnos sólo un año, somos muy diferentes.

—Mmm— Empezó a quejarse Sakura mientras despertaba

—¿Ya puedo levantarme? — Bromee mientras ella se despabilaba

—Oh perdón Syaoran. Me quedé profundamente dormida que ya no supe de mi— Respondió mientras se sentaba rápidamente —Pero te agradezco, no hubiera podido dormir si no me dejabas dormir contigo—

—Pues no tengo elección, siempre le has temido a las noches lluviosas—

Sakura sólo giró para mirarme totalmente molesta para al final sacarme la lengua.

Sin decirme nada, entró al baño y cerró la puerta tras ella.

—¿Quién dijo que tú podrías usar el baño primero? — Le grité un poco enojado ya que yo quería entrar al baño desde antes de que ella despertara.

Ella simplemente no contestó y después de unos minutos, se oyó el sonido de la regadera. Perfecto, ahora tenía que ir a molestar a mi padre para poder usar su baño. Ni idea de cómo nos llevaríamos mi hermana y yo de ahora en adelante teniendo que compartir el cuarto.

Llegué a lo que era su cuarto y toqué la puerta. No hubo respuesta así que decidí abrirla un poco para asomarme. Noté a mi padre profundamente dormido sobre su escritorio. La verdad es que él nunca nos demostraba a Sakura y a mí lo cansado que estaba o lo duro que era encargarse de todo.

Salí del baño me dirigí de nuevo a mi habitación. Al abrir la puerta me encontré a cierta castaña recién salida de ducharse y sólo envuelta con una toalla algo corta buscando en algo en sus cajones.

No pude evitar que mi cara se pusiera totalmente roja y me volteé inmediatamente.

—Sa… Sakura ¿qué rayos haces? — Incluso balbuceé al verla semidesnuda

—¿Cómo que qué? Estoy viendo qué ropa usaré hoy—

Lo peor del caso es que ella contestó completamente normal y sin vergüenza alguna.

—Debemos de poner reglas al respecto. Si vamos a compartir esta habitación, debemos tener un código de vestimenta. Ni tú ni yo andaremos en toalla por aquí. —Le dije molesto y aún sonrojado

—Tenía que salir tu lado "correctis" en esto ¿verdad? Está bien está bien, lo prometo— Dijo al final Sakura para entrar al baño.

A veces pensaba que esa hermana mia no era normal. Varios de mis amigos me dicen que ni siquiera se hablan con sus hermanas o que incluso siempre están peleando. Y con nosotros no sucede eso. Claro que sí tenemos nuestras discusiones de vez en cuando pero no es algo que dure toda la vida o que seamos rencorosos.

Después de todo el alboroto, Sakura se ofreció a preparar el desayuno. Me alegró ver la cara sonriente de mi padre al encontrarse con todo preparado en la mesa.

—Te agradezco mucho hija. Se ve delicioso— Agradeció nuestro padre con amabilidad

—Hay que comer con cuidado. Capaz que se le fue una cascara de huevo— Dije riéndome mientras daba el primer bocado

—No es cierto. Yo siempre he cocinado bien— Mi hermana siempre se molestaba cuando le decía algo respecto a su comida

—Yo recuerdo que una vez tuve que sacarte de la cocina porque algo se estaba incendiando en el horno— Me gustaba molestarla en verdad

—Pero eso fue hace mas de un año y ya no me ha vuelto a pasar—

—Bueno ya dejen de discutir y coman que se les va a enfriar— Nos regañó mi padre

Mas tarde Sakura y yo salimos como habíamos dicho. Íbamos a dar un paseo por los alrededores para ver qué tipo de vecindario nos rodearía. Mi hermana era la mas emocionada, se sorprendía por cada negocio, persona o perro que veía.

Después de una larga caminata nos detuvimos en una heladería, Sakura quería que compráramos uno y como yo no tenía de otra…

—Un helado de vainilla y otro de chocolate— Pidió mi hermana por mí

Había que reconocer que ambos nos conocíamos bastante bien. Ella sabía de mis gustos así como yo de los suyos, muchas veces no había necesidad de preguntar.

Nos sentamos y en silencio nos comíamos nuestro helado.

—Disculpen mi atrevimiento pero ustedes son nuevos en el vecindario ¿cierto? — Preguntó de repente el chico de la heladería

—Así es. Estamos dando un paseo para conocer un poco— Respondió mi hermana sonriente como siempre

—Oh ya veo. ¿Y qué tal les ha parecido? — Este chico me empezaba a caer mal, sólo se dirigía a Sakura como si yo no existiera

—Excelente. Todo es bastante colorido y la gente es muy amable— Sakura era una chica boba, a todos les daba explicaciones

—Perdona, mi nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro. Voy en segundo año de preparatoria— Saludó de mano a mi hermana

—Encantada, yo soy Sakura Kinomoto

—Ejem— Tuve que hacer un ruido molesto para que supieran que yo seguía ahí

—Oh perdón, y él es mi hermano Syaoran Kinomoto—

—Un placer. Entonces ¿no es tu novio? — Preguntó sagazmente el peliplateado dirigiéndose a mi hermana. Definitivamente este chico no me caía nada bien

—¡Claro que no! Siempre nos confunden con una pareja pero siempre aclaro que es mi hermano y que no tengo novio además— Vaya, ella atrapó el anzuelo. A esto me refería con que ella era bastante despistada

* * *

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

 **¿Cómo les ha parecido? Ahora ya lo hice un poco mas largo para que tuvieran un poco mas de acción. Gracias por sus reviews!**


	3. ¿Celos de hermano?

**NO PUEDO EVITARLO**

 _TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A CLAMP_

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

— _Ejem— Tuve que hacer un ruido molesto para que supieran que yo seguía ahí_

— _Oh perdón, y él es mi hermano Syaoran Kinomoto—_

— _Un placer. Entonces ¿no es tu novio? — Preguntó sagazmente el peliplateado dirigiéndose a mi hermana. Definitivamente este chico no me caía nada bien_

— _¡Claro que no! Siempre nos confunden con una pareja pero siempre aclaro que es mi hermano y que no tengo novio además— Vaya, ella atrapó el anzuelo. A esto me refería con que ella era bastante despistada_

* * *

 **¿CELOS DE HERMANO?**

Al final terminé regresando totalmente molesto a casa mientras que Sakura caminaba rápidamente tratando de alcanzarme.

—No soy una niña ¿sabes? —Me reclamó mi hermana mientras me tomaba del brazo para que me detuviera

—No. Supongo que eres más bien una tonta. No sé cómo te dejas llevar por esa clase de idiotas. — Respondí furioso mientras me zafaba de su amarre

—No dijo nada malo. Sólo me estaba invitando a salir. No necesito de tu aprobación. — Sakura me miraba realmente molesta y yo no sabía qué más decirle.

—Sólo te diré que si te lastima, no vengas llorando. Ya sabes que yo te lo advertí. —

Ambos seguimos nuestro camino a casa y en todo el dia no cruzamos palabra alguna. Esa era una de las desventajas de no tener cuarto propio. Tenía que seguir viéndola a pesar de nuestro disgusto de hace rato. Nuestro padre lo notó pero como ya sabe que es común en nosotros, no quiso intervenir. Al fin y al cabo, siempre terminamos solucionándolo por nuestra cuenta.

Era ya de noche y no podía conciliar el sueño. A pesar de que yo tenía la razón, odiaba discutir con mi hermana. A veces durábamos semanas sin hablarnos y sinceramente no me gustaba tanto silencio a su lado.

En eso, escucho que Sakura se empezaba a quejar entre sueños, como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla. La dejé hasta que empezó a decir varias veces "No" y empezaba a mover de lado a lado su cabeza.

Me acerqué a su cama lentamente. Tendría que despertarla si seguía así.

Después me arrepentí de querer ayudarla cuando escuché "No soy una niña". Hasta en sueños seguía aferrada con lo mismo.

—Sakura— Empecé a hablarle suavemente para que no se asustara pero al parecer no podía escucharme.

Luego decidí moverla un poco. En eso ella agitó un brazo, moviendo las sábanas y haciendo que su camisón se moviera un poco y dejara ver piel de su pecho. Sentí de repente que algo me paralizaba. Fue como una descarga eléctrica en mi interior que hacía querer ver mas allá e incluso tocar. Yo nunca había visto a mi hermana como mujer pero en ese momento noté lo grande que ya estaba. De tan sólo pensar en ese idiota de pelos plateados tocando alguna zona de piel de mi hermana, hacía que me hirviera la sangre.

—Mmm Syaoran— Mi hermana me habló entre sueños y eso me hizo reaccionar

—Sakura, despierta— Le hablé un poco mas fuerte. Al parecer funcionó porque dejó de moverse y empezó a querer abrir los ojos.

—¿Qué sucede? — Dijo mientras se tallaba uno de los ojos haciéndola ver bastante tierna. Mi corazón empezó a latir mas fuerte cuando recordé lo que había pensado unos momentos atrás.

—Nada, es sólo que al parecer estabas teniendo una pesadilla y me despertaste— Mentí un poco para evitar explicaciones mas a fondo sobre mi falta de sueño.

Sakura sólo se quedó viendo hacia las cobijas con una mirada triste.

—Perdóname— Dijo sin más haciendo que me sorprendiera

—¿Por qué? —

—Por haberte reclamado de esa manera. Yo sé que tú sólo quieres mi bienestar y yo a veces no lo entiendo. Fui algo grosera contigo—

Yo sólo atiné a poner mi mano sobre su cabeza y mirarla a los ojos.

—Yo no debí haberte dicho esas cosas. Yo también fui grosero contigo. Quiero disculparme también por haber sido un idiota contigo— Le dije sinceramente mientras veía cómo su rostro cambiaba lentamente a uno de alegría.

De repente, ella se lanzó a mis brazos completamente feliz por haber arreglado las cosas entre nosotros. Pero por un momento mientras me daba el abrazo, pude sentir dos protuberancias suaves que se agolpaban contra mi pecho, haciendo que mi mente volara. La separé rápidamente para evitar pensar ese tipo de cosas hacia mi hermana.

—Cualquier decisión que tomes, yo te apoyaré. Excepto si decides irte con ese tonto de lentes que viste en la tarde— Le comenté aún un poco molesto al recordarlo

—Pero me acabas de pedir disculpas— Reclamó Sakura mientras doblaba los brazos un poco molesta

—Lo hice pero nunca dije que aceptaba que salieras con ese tipo— Respondí riéndome levantándome de su cama

Nosotros seguíamos desempacando conforme pasaban los días. Por desgracia, las vacaciones ya casi se acababan y teníamos el tiempo contado para comprar los uniformes, material y demás.

Hasta cierto punto, Sakura y yo ya teníamos hecha una rutina. Como yo era el primero en levantarme, tenía la ventaja de usar el baño. Al salir, mi hermana ya estaba escogiendo su ropa para después ducharse. Teniamos los deberes divididos y ya podíamos cocinar decentemente. El único problema que veía era que al entrar a clases, ambos entraríamos a la misma hora y quien sabe cómo nos iría con el baño.

—¿Estás nervioso por el primer dia de clases? — Me preguntó mi hermana mientras nos alistábamos para dormir

—No, al contrario. Estoy ansioso. Quiero saber qué aprenderé en el último curso de secundaria. Además de que escuché que los clubes de deportes en esta escuela son muy populares

—Olvidaba que tú puedes llegar a ser muy nerd a veces. En serio no entiendo cómo es que las chicas se interesan en ti — Creo que ese tipo de cosas viniendo de mi hermana son algo incómodas

—Creo que contigo no se puede hablar de aprendizaje— Dije decepcionado mientras me acostaba y apagaba las luces

—¿Sabías que a lado de nuestra escuela se encuentra la preparatoria? — No sé porque noté que eso último lo dijo algo emocionada

—Ay por dios Sakura. ¿No me digas que quieres ver a ese chico de los helados? — No sé por qué eso me había exasperado un poco

—No necesariamente. Cuando entres a la preparatoria, quiere decir que podremos seguir viéndonos. — Sakura se oyó completamente honesta, lo cual hizo que me sintiera avergonzado

—En fin, buenas noches— Se despidió Syaoran mientras le daba la espalda a su hermana.

Había veces que en serio se preguntaba si algún dia su hermana podría ser un poco mas madura, incluso maliciosa. Pero bueno, a final de cuentas era su hermana menor.

El dia siguiente fue un desastre. El despertador que tenía que sonar a las 6:00 a.m. nunca sonó porque curiosamente confié en que Sakura lo acomodaría y lo dejó a las 7:00 a.m. por error. No pudimos desayunar y con dificultad pudimos alistarnos para salir corriendo. La única ventaja era que estábamos a unas cuadras de la secundaria. Ambos entramos corriendo y tuvimos que separarnos.

—¡Nos vemos en el descanso Syaoran! — Gritó Sakura despidiéndose con la mano toda sonriente

No podía creer que mi enojo no tuviera influencia en ella. Actuaba como si nada malo hubiera pasado. Quizás ella estaba acostumbrada a llegar tarde a cualquier lado pero no Syaoran Kinomoto.

Tenía mi horario en la mano y pude identificar rápidamente el aula en la que tenía mi primera clase. Llegué al mismo tiempo que una joven alta pero que no llevaba uniforme. Por poco chocaba con ella.

—Disculpa, vengo un poco tarde y soy nuevo. No quería chocar con alguien — Dije todo apenado y agitado. Era linda, alta y traía su cabello rojizo atado en una coleta. Quizás ella también era nueva y quizás no había podido conseguir su uniforme a tiempo. Aunque no podía mirarla bien por esos lentes oscuros que llevaba puestos.

—Oh no te preocupes. Pasa tú primero si gustas — Me dijo con voz angelical

Al entrar noté que el profesor aún no llegaba. Y curiosamente todos guardaron silencio y voltearon hacia el frente. Por un momento me sentí un poco incómodo.

—Buenos días clase— Dijo de nuevo aquella voz angelical.

Esperen, eso significa que… Giré lentamente mi cabeza hacia atrás y noté que esa joven con la que iba a chocar era la profesora de mi clase. Me sentí verdaderamente tonto.

—El dia de hoy ingresará un nuevo alumno. Su nombre es Kinomoto Syaoran. Espero que todos sean amables con él.

La primera parte de la mañana pasó bastante rápida. Me asignaron un asiento que estaba pegado a la ventana a la mitad de la fila. Podía mirar libremente nuestro patio el cual se conectaba con el jardín de la preparatoria.

Sonó el timbre indicando que era ya nuestro descanso. Me dirigí a la cafetería para ver si compraba un par de emparedados. Uno se lo daría a esa niña atolondrada porque de seguro no tendría tiempo de comprar algo.

Me dirigía hacia el patio donde se conectaba nuestra secundaria con la dichosa preparatoria y mientras me iba acercando, pude visualizar a Sakura. Seguí caminando hasta que ví que estaba platicando con alguien al otro lado del alambrado. Y adivinen. No era nada mas y nada menos que ese tipo de la heladería. Mi hermana estaba toda sonrojada y no paraba de reír.

Quería matar a ese sujeto. ¿Cómo es posible que entablara tan rápido una amistad con ella? No me daba buena espina.

—Olvídalo amigo. Ese tal Tsukishiro siempre gana las mejores chicas. Es mejor que te vayas olvidando de ella. — Oigo de repente a un chico de lentes que se puso a mi lado.

—¿Disculpa? — Respondo un poco cortante. ¿Qué les pasa a los chicos de esta escuela?

—Oh perdón. Soy Eriol Hiraguizawa. Estamos en el mismo grado, no sé si me viste por ahí. Volviendo al tema, ese chico de preparatoria es muy famoso aquí. Normalmente consigue lo que quiere y al parecer ya fijó sus ojos en esa chica— Eso sólo hizo que me molestara mas.

Le di bruscamente los emparedados a ese tal Eriol para poder acercarme a ese par.

—Oh Syaoran qué bueno que estás aquí. Yo quiero…— La tomé abruptamente de la mano para hacer que se alejara del alambrado

—Ven, tenemos que almorzar— Le dije cortante mientras veía furioso al peliplateado. Lo peor es que él me miraba con una gran sonrisa. No sé si quería decirme que él no se daría por vencido.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!

PERDONEN MUCHO LA TARDANZA. TAMBIÉN ACTUALIZARÉ LOS OTROS FICS PARA QUE ESTÉN AL PENDIENTE. ESTA VEZ NO CONTESTARÉ REVIEWS POR FALTA DE TIEMPO PERO LA SIGUIENTE VEZ LO HARÉ.


End file.
